al cuidado del enemigo
by pao saki
Summary: que pasaría si ti clan te traiciona y quedas a merced de tu enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí esta otra historia de leonarai, bueno es que soy fan del leonarai

….

Cap.1 "prologo"

Karai corría hacia la sede, tras de ella unos kraang la seguían mientras le disparaban

Kraang: detengan a quien ahí que detener

Karai entro a la sede

Karai: padre, el kraang me está siguiendo, que sucede

Destructor: veras hice un trato con el kraang, te cambie por mutageno

Karai: QUE, AHH!- un horrible dolor recorrió su espalda haciéndola caer

Destructor: buen trabajo Baxter

Baxter: gracias maestro, es un químico que inflama la medula espinal impidiendo que camine

El kraang entro en la sede

Kraang: kraang le pregunta al conocido como destructor donde se encuentra la conocida como karai

Destructor: dónde está mi mutageno

…

Una semana después

Leo: es extraño llevo una semana sin ver a karai, que le habrá ocurrido

Raph: con suerte tal vez este tres metros bajo tierra

Leo: Raph no digas eso ni de broma

Raph: ella es el enemigo

Leo: sabes bien porque me preocupa

Raph: porque te gusta o porque es hija biológica de Splinter

Leo: NO ME GUSTA

Mikey: la adoras

Leo: que… no… yo solo… ah voy a ir a investigar

…

**Es muy corto, pero solo es el prólogo, si les interesa díganlo y continuo, otra cosa que prefieren**

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada 2 semanas**

**3.- (ustedes proponen otra sugerencia)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí la continuación pero antes ** **maryTurtleFan2014: lo siento pero mayoría gana opción 2**

**Luisa tatis: lee y sabrás que paso con karai**

**Anniekarai10: agradezco tus comentarios **

**Locky: lastima mayoría gana opción 2**

**WakariSenshi: si, destructor es un… y también es…**

**aki38: la mayoría gana opción 2 **

… Leo caminaba por los edificios cuando vio a clan del pie, este se dirigía a atacarlo, una lucha comenzó, leo logro derrotarlos a todos, un soldado quedaba de pie, Leo: donde está tu generala

Soldado: eso no te importa

Leo: respuesta equivocada.- lanzo un suriket, y esta se clavó en el brazo del soldado provocando que él gritara

Leo: ultima oportunidad donde esta karai

Soldado: no lo se

Leo se acercó amenazante, tumo al soldado por el cuello

Leo: escucha atentamente, hoy no ha sido mi día así que contestas o en verdad me voy a divertir contigo usándote de tiro al blanco.- Leo le mostro más suriket

Soldado: no sé dónde está, solo sé que destructor la cambio por mutageno, y que el kraang experimentará con ella, por favor déjame ir

Leo: a diferencia de tu maestro yo soy compasivo, así que puedes irte

…..

En la guarida

Donnie: donde esta Leo

Mike: dijo que iba a ir a investigar

Raph: perdemos el tiempo

Donnie: esta vez tienes razón, karai no es más que nuestra enemiga, y de seguro está de vacaciones o algo así

….

En un laboratorio kraang que las tortugas aun no conocían…

Kraang 1: kraang le pregunta a kraang si la sustancia esta lista para ser utilizada experimentalmente en la humana conocida como karai

Kraang 2: kraang le responde a kraang que la sustancia estará lista en un lapso de tiempo que en la tierra se conoce como una hora

Kraang 1: kraang traerá a la humana conocida como karai en el momento llamado ahora

El robot se dirigió a la celda y ahí estaba karai, dormida en el suelo, o al menos eso parecía.

…..

Leo caminaba sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer, no tenía idea de donde podría estar su amada, aunque ellos no eran más que dos extraños en un mar de dudas y odio; desesperado se sentó en el borde de un edificio, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el edificio en el que estaba era el lugar en el que karai estaba cautiva.

….

Sé que quedo muy corto, pero el próximo será más largo, comente se acepta todo, incluso amenazas a muerte. Que ocurrirá, Leo encontrara a karai o se ira, que clase de experimento está planeando el kraang, esto y más en el próximo cap. sayonara 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí la continuación,

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

BeautifulDarkAngel.- gracias por las críticas constructivas

**Aki38.- gracias por comentar**

**WakariSenshi.- gracias por comentar y yo se la doy por ti **

**Anniekarai10.- gracias por comentar**

…

Cap.3 "el virus, día 1, Primera parte."

El kraang se acercó a karai, en cuanto la toma del brazo, la kunoichi se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacó de su cinturón una daga, y la encajo en el robot, esto provoco que la maquina se apagara instantáneamente,

Karai:_ tengo que encontrar una salida, antes que esos alienígenas me empiecen a buscar _

….

Mientras en la azotea de ese mismo edificio paseaba el joven líder sin saber a dónde ir, creía estar en el lugar equivocado pero su corazón le decía lo contrario

….

Karai se ocultó en las sombras cuando una alarma sonó

Karai: _que torpe olvide el cerebro alienígena_

Kraang1: kraang le ordena a kraang que busque a quien hay que buscar, la humana conocida como Karai

Los robots comenzaron a buscar a karai por todo el edificio

Karai salió de su escondite, confiando en que no la habían visto, pero se equivoco fue rodeada por seis kraangs con sus armas listas para disparar, karai lanzo su daga, hacia un robot pero este logro evadirla, los kraang empezaron a disparar

….

POV LEO

No sé dónde pueda estar, tal vez tenga que buscar en otro lado, espera un momento esos no son disparos,

Me acerco al centro de la azotea cuando de repente el suelo en el que estoy se empezó a agrietar, sé que no es momento para bromas pero debo dejar de comer tanta pizza giosa.

FIN POV LEO POV KARAI

Mi daga se clavó en el generador y para mi mala suerte parece que va estallar, me empiezo a alejar lo más rápido que puedo, pues gracias a la sustancia de Baxter no puedo aun caminar bien, mi idea no era equivocada, el generador exploto, el techo empezó a colapsar, creando una nube de polvo, y no puedo creerlo, Leo está aquí, pero ¿Qué planeara? ¿Por qué estará aquí?

FIN POV KARAI

Leo: ah_ en que problema me metí ahora, el kraang y karai, la encontré_

Kraang: kraang destruyan al conocido como tortuga

Los alienígenas empezaron a disparar a la tortuga, Leo, con sorprendente agilidad, los derroto, quedaban unos pocos kraang cuando uno de ellos tomo a karai, y le inyecto una sustancia negra, la chica perdió la conciencia,

Leo: SE VAN A ARREPENTIR

…..

Leo sostenía una cabeza de un kraang, estaba bastante molesto, la tiro y corrió al lado de karai, se empezó a preocupar, mil preguntas le rodeaban la mente ¿Qué era lo que el kraang le inyecto? ¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Por qué no fui yo, en lugar de ella?

….

¿?: Leo te encuentras bien

Leo: Mikey pero que haces aquí

Donnie: te colocamos un rastreador

Leo: y Raph

Mikey: se quedó en el tortumovil

Donnie: que le sucedió a karai

Leo: el kraang le inyecto algo pero no sé qué pueda ser

Donnie: voy a buscar información sobre los planes del kraang, Mikey me acompañas

Mikey: si…

…

En la camioneta

Raph: al fin llegan

Leo: no puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por una vez en tu vida

Raph: disculpa si no me preocupo por la enemiga

Leo: sabes que no es la enemiga, es la hija de Splinter

Donnie: Raph conduce ya a la guarida

Raph: Donnie con un solo bobo que intente mandarme es más que suficiente, así que si intentas darme otra orden vamos a tener serios problemas, ok.- dijo con calma

Donnie: ok.- le causo escalofrió la voz de su hermano

Leo: chicos pueden apurarse, creo que le está dando fiebre

…

Termine, que les Pareció y una pregunta, los comentarios los respondo en público o quieren que los responda en privado

**Sayonara. ;) cuídense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola me tarde y mucho pero al fin está listo el cap.**

**Aki38 gracias por comentar y seguiré contestándolos en el fic, es más difícil contestarlos en pm **

**Anniekarai10 lo fácil es inspirarte y crear varias, lo difícil es el tiempo para escribir cada una**

**WakariSenshi no te quedes con intriga y adelante**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

"el virus, día uno, segunda parte"

Raph conducía directo a la guarida, Donnie leía los informes kraang, Leo, sostenía a karai que yacía inconsciente, y Mikey jugando con el reproductor de música,

Leo miraba a karai bastante preocupado, esta comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos

POV KARAI

Abro los ojos, y miro a mis enemigos, me empiezo a asustar, que me van a hacer, no más torturas, no pienso volver a permitirlo

FIN POV KARAI

Karai tomo una pequeña cuchilla y la clavo en el brazo de Leo, y este la soltó, ella se fue alejando mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Karai: no quiero que me dañen más.- dijo en un susurro apenas auditable y lentamente perdió la conciencia

Raph: deberíamos atarla

Leo: no

Raph: ella te hirió

Leo: si porque está asustada

Raph: ok, has lo que quieras, al fin es tú novia.- intento molestar a mayor

Leo: que gracioso Raph

Donnie: Leo tienes que venir para curarte la herida

Leo: primero atiéndela

Donnie: la herida está sangrando

….

Leonardo llevo a karai a su habitación y la empezó a observar, estaba tan preocupado, pero una voz familiar lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Donnie: tienes que ver esto

Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio,

Donnie: en las cosas que tome venia esto.- señala su lap, en esta se reproducía un video

Kraang: en este método de documentación el kraang documentara al virus x3 destinado al destino de destruir a la humanidad

Donnie pausa el video,

Leo: ¿virus x3?, ¿qué es?

Donnie: tengo 3 noticias una mala una peor y una terrible

Leo: en orden

Donnie: la mala, el virus provoca la muerte en un año, la peor, karai tiene anemia, o más bien tenía, y la terrible, su anemia con el virus se convirtió en bomba de tiempo

Leo: la última no la entendí

Donnie: tiene ocho días de vida a partir de hoy

Leo: no, esto tiene que estar mal

Donnie: no, está mal,

Leo: hay antídoto

Donnie: no, pero puedo intentar buscar alguno

…..

Leo se acercó a la puerta, llevaba una charola cundo escucho la voz de karai

Karai: oh que hambre tengo,

La puerta se abrió

Karai: no te atrevas a entrar.- mostro la cuchilla

Leo la miro inexpresivamente, dejo la charola en un buró cercano, lentamente saco sus katanas, y se empezó a acerar

Karai: no, te acerques, o te vas a arrepentir.- decía nerviosa

Leo giro sus katanas, dejando el mango hacia karai, y ella lo miro extrañada

Leo: tómalas.- karai las tomo bastante desconfiada

Leo: y también esto.- le mostro las suriket y las bombas de humo, al estar desarmado tomo la bandeja y camino hacia ella

Karai: aléjate de mí, que es lo que quieres

Leo: solo venía a traerte algo de comer

Karai: no te creo nada

Leo: mira, te traje unos hot cakes con miel, y fruta, un poco de jugo de naranja y leche, es que no sabía cuál preferías, y te traje ambas.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

Karai: cuál es el truco, somnífero, veneno o comida en mal estado

Leo: no, nada de eso,

Karai: en ese caso no te importara comer un poco, o si

Leo: yo ya estoy lleno

Karai: dices que no hay nada en la comida, solo come un poco

Leo: ok.- Leo tomo un trozo de un hot cake y lo comió

Leo: satisfecha.- dejo la charola y salió de la habitación

…..

POV LEO

Después de una hora regreso a la habitación, y encuentro a karai profundamente dormida, se ve tan hermosa, me siento en la orilla de la cama cercas de ella

Karai: DÉJENME POR FAVOR, NO ME DAÑEN MÁS, NO MÁS.- karai comenzó a gritar mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas, esto me preocupo, no se me ocurre que hacer, en ese momento ella abre los ojos y me abraza fuertemente, sin lograr contener su llanto,

Leo: _**aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más,**_

_**Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás**_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,**_

_**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.**_

_**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,**_

_**Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, sólo acéptame.**_

_**Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento**_

_**Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**_

_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**_

_**Y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos quedes.**_

_**Le pido a dios, un toque de inspiración**_

_**Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí. **_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, solo acéptame **_

_**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…**_

_**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón **_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare, siempre te amare**_

Solo confía en mí

Karai: la última vez que confié en alguien, termino traicionándome, en literal me vendió.- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

Leo: yo no haría algo así

Karai: por que

No sé qué decir ahora, no puedo decir algo como, por que te amo, no en este momento

Leo: porque yo no soy como destructor

Karai: si no eres como el, dime lo que sabes de la sustancia rara que me inyecto el kraang

Leo: no creo que sea buena idea

Karai: no eres igual que el dime lo que quiero

Leo: ok, pero tu querías saberlo, el virus se llama x3, y gracias al el tienes 8 días de vida a partir de hoy

Karai: que, no esto no puede ser, estas bromeando

Leo: no, pero eso quisiera

Karai: y ahora que voy a hacer, yo tenía sueños que cumplir, y deseos que hacer realidad

Leo: y yo intentare ayudarte a realizar algún deseo

Karai: a que te refieres

Leo: tus deseos son órdenes.- sonrió amablemente

…..

**Bien aquí termina, no me maten, pero tenía que ponerla interesante, Próximo cap. El virus x3 se empieza a manifestar, los intentos de Donnie para encontrar el antídoto, los deseos de karai **

**Sayonara **


End file.
